Return to Me
by Luvina
Summary: Fang wakes up from her crystal stasis only to discover that Lightning is gone, and that she had fallen in love with the woman at that! What happens when the pink haired woman returns?
1. Adjusting

_A/N: I know there's like tons of stories on what happens after the events of FF XIII-2, but this is my take on it. c:_

* * *

_Adjusting._

She blinked open her eyes to an unfamiliar room. It really was quite the room too, the walls were extremely white and the entire wall to her left was a huge window overlooking a bustling city below the, apparently, huge building she was inside. She hadn't seen anything like the city before... except on Cocoon.

Alarm spread throughout her groggy body, she was supposed to be holding up Cocoon with Vanille! With another quick glance outside she noticed something in the sky that looked an awful lot like Cocoon, with no giant crystal to hold it up. How could that be, she knew her and Vanille were holding that thing up the sky. _Bloody hell this is all too damn confusing!_

The now confused Fang moved to get out of the bed she had awoken in, but was stop

ped by a tug on her left hand. There was an IV sticking out of her hand. She sighed and laid back down on the bed weighing her options. There were about three things she could do: press the panic button by her right hand, scream out for someone to get their damn ass in here and explain things to her, or just rip the IV out of her hand altogether and march out.

All three options were equally amusing to the Pulse born woman, but she decided on the second one to elicit a bigger reaction without causing damage to herself. She took a deep breath in, "Hey! I'm awake and bored, someone get this damn wire out of me!"

On the other side of the door she could hear the calm clatter of people walking by turn into a frenzy of people yelling at each other and things dropping. Multiple people burst inside the room at once to which Fang smiled at them in her usual light manner, "Hey there ladies, mind helping me out here?"

The nurses looked at each other dumbfounded, "Get the director," one instructed a smaller blonde, "and be quick about it!"

The blonde nodded quickly and rushed out of the room. The taller nurse who ordered her went to Fang's side trying to seem calm, but her eyes gave away her obvious shock, "How are you feeling Ms. Oerba Yun? Does anything hurt, are you feeling dizzy?"

"Not in the slightest doll; this thing's pretty annoying though," she motioned towards her right hand, "Oh, and where in the blazes am I?"

"You're in Academia City on Pulse; as for the IV that's up to the director to decide."

Annoyance flashed through her eyes, "You mean _Gran_ Pulse?"

The woman swallowed thickly, "Yes ma'am."

Fang heard the doors slide open once again, and low and behold the director was standing beside her. Her jaw dropped, "Hope? You're still alive?"

His face was much less boyish then Fang remembered, but there was no mistaking that silver hair and that cute little grin, "Fang, you're awake!" He nodded to the nurse to get rid of the IV at long last.

Even though she was more than happy to see her former L'Cie companion alive and well, this only added more confusion to her current situation. Here she was in a huge city on Gran Pulse of all places, which wasn't very known for having Cocoon-like cities, Cocoon was still in the sky, and Hope was alive. If Hope was still alive, that probably meant all her other friends were too included that pink haired soldier she had fancied so much when they were travelling together – not that she knew.

The thought of Lighting still being alive distracted her from her ordeal, "Hope," her tone turned a rare serious turn, "What's going on? Why is Cocoon still in the sky without a crystal holdin' it up, and where's Vanille?"

His face fell into a solemn expression, "Well... it's a long story."

She shrugged, "I've got time."

Hope walked over to the foot of her bed and sat down. He then went on and explained all that had happened since she had been crystallized. Lightning's disappearence, the appearence of Noel, Serah's adventure, and finally the replacement of Cocoon and extraction of herself and Vanille. For the second time that day Fang found herself dumbfounded by the situation. During the entire time Hope was telling her all that had happened she had stayed silent, unable to come up with something to say even if she tried. It all seemed so unreal.

Another 500 years have passed, and she was the first to come back out of everyone that day. It sure did explain things though, at least there was that much. One thing came to mind immediatly though, "Serah's dead?"

He shook his head at her, "No, she almost was by the end of things, but now she's in a coma."

"Well, that's a relief at least..." She said sarcastically. Fang normally was able to keep a light attitude about everything around her, but this was all a little too much even for her. The thing that bothered her the most though was Lightning's disappearence to Valhalla, and how she's yet to come back. Here she was hoping that since Hope was alive she's be able to march into her house saying something like _Honey I'm home!_ And have Lightning glare at her with those cold orbs just like old times.

No such happy reunion would be happening anytime soon though probably, and she had to admit the thought made her more sad than she would have thought. No matter though, she had a plan. Fang stood up an glared down at the unflattering hospital gown she was wearing, "Hope..." she moaned distastefully.

"Sorry, regulation Fang," he looked over at the nurse who was checking over her earlier, "Can you go get her belongings please – including her lance?"

"Yes, director." She bowed and exited the room, returning only a moment later with her Sari and lance.

Hope smiled at her and motioned for her to leave so the two former L'Cie were alone. His gaze turned serious once again, "What are you going to do now?"

"Well," she began putting her hands on her hips, "I was plannin' on going to the Farron household and cleaning up a little. Sunshine would flip if she saw it a mess after comin' back, Serah no better I'd bet. You said Snow was living there for the time being right? It's bound to be a mess with just him around," a shudder ran through her body, "I can only imagine the mess in his wake."

Hope laughed boyishly, "You're probably right about that one. I'll arrange a ride for you to New Bodhum for you."

"You're a life saver, Hope." She patted him on the shoulder then pushed him towards the door, "Now get out so I can get dressed!"

"I'll be back when you're ride's ready then."

* * *

The car ride to New Bodhum wasn't as long as she had expected, it was a hour long ride, and it gave her welcomed time to sort out the new information Hope had given her. Even though he had given her many things to think of her mind kept wandering back to her favorite soldier. The silent realization hit her; she had fallen in love with Lightning Farron at some point. Although it was unfortunate that she hadn't realized her feelings for the pink haired woman until now, she realized there really wasn't much time for her to pursue any romance between the two of them while they were L'Cie.

She exited the car and thanked the driver who also generously pointed her in the right direction to the Farron household. It was a nice and large place which raised more concern. Snow was alone in that house to say it would be scary would be an understatement.

Fang took a deep breath as she knocked the door. Her hunter ears picked up movement, but no footsteps. A mischievous smirk spread across her face, oh this would be fun. She knocked the door again but this time harder, "Snow if you don't get your ass to this door I'll break it down!"

Loud thuds could be heard as the man rushed to the door and threw it open. The look on his face was a mix of bewilderment and euphoria. Fang threw her head back laughing at his dumb expression, "Glad to see ya haven't changed big guy."

Snow threw his arms around her, picking her up and spinning her around in the process, "Fang!"

"Yeah, it's me." she pat his back signalling for him to let her down. It was then that she looked passed him to see the mess inside the house, "Nice place."

He switched his weight from foot to foot embarrassed, "Cleaning's not really my thing..."

"Obviously," she pushed passed him into the filthy house, "that's why I'm here. Can't have sunshine comin' home to her house being a mess."

"Lightning's back too?" he grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes.

She shook her head but continued to smile, "Not yet, but when she is home I'll make sure it'll be to a nice place!"

It didn't take Snow long to act like she had never left in the first place. He even offered to let her stay there, not that the huntress would have taken no for an answer in the first place. It took her all week to get the house into a presentable state, and she still wasn't completely satisfied. Somehow Snow had managed to make a mess out of every single inch of the house – even the nicknacks and so she had to clean every item individually.

She was silently thankful that Lightning hadn't come back in that week, it would have been disastrous. Fang could only imagine the look on her face as she saw laundry soup spilled all over the floor and dishes overflowing the counter. She was certain that Snow would have quite a few bruises.

One thing that worried her though was that there were only two bedrooms. When Serah woke up it would be natural that the two of them would room together, but what about her? For now she was sleeping in Lightning's room, although when she pink haired woman came back this would almost certainly change. I guess she would have to grow accustomed to sleeping on the couch until she found a place of her own.

First things first though, Lightning had to come home, and so did everyone else. Being alone with Snow all the time was beginning to get to her. Snow couldn't really carry on an intelligent conversation quite like Lightning could – well no one could be like Lightning, that girl was one of a kind.

Fang knew just what she needed to get her mind off of all these depressing things, a good ol' hunt. She left Snow a short note saying to keep the house clean and left the Farron household without a word, Lance in hand.


	2. Reunion

_A/N: I would have had this chapter up tomorrow but I had graduation to attend to. Actually it would have been up later but my date had got a migraine and had to leave. No problem though, because I have this wonderful chapter for you all! In this one things finally actually happen and the awaited Flight is here, enjoy!_

* * *

_Reunion_

Being in Gran Pulse wilderness was just the thing Fang needed. While she was hunting all she needed to think about was survival. Nothing about missing soldiers, kids in a coma, or a sleeping Vanille. All she needed to concentrate on was hunting. Even though she had spent another 500 years in crystal stasis she still had her strength and wits, and no creature could best her in battle.

She grinned up at the sky as slung her kill over her shoulder to take home, "I think it's about time I made my way back to check up to see if Snow destroyed the house."

Fang had been out in the wild for a couple weeks and had thankfully seen no sign of civilization, but something now caught her eye. She frowned at the shiny object in the distance. Had someone actually _littered_ on her home? _Best clean up the mess._

Approaching closer she noticed it was a bit big for it to just be some trash. Then she noticed it, pink hair topped off the metal object Fang now recognized as armour. She dropped her kill and rushed towards the girl, "Lightning!" She grabbed her shoulders and turned her so she could see her face, "Sunshine wake up, are you okay?"

Her crystalline eyes blinked open, "Fang..." she whispered.

"I'm right here Light." her grip tightened.

Lightning slowly moved her hand behind her neck and pulled herself up to press her lips to Fang's lightly, and she couldn't resist to kiss the woman back.

The sweet moment was short lived as Lightning pulled away with a smile, whispering her name, and then passing out in her arms. Alarm rang through her body as she picked up the armoured Lightning and her kill and dashed back towards New Bodhum. It didn't take her long even though she was carrying a lot of added weight. Adrenaline pushed her screaming muscles onwards and soon enough she burst through the house, threw her kill at Snow, and stole his Velocycle making her way to the hospital she was staying at not too long ago. Fang had to admit, she wasn't the best driver in the world, in fact she was speeding and many other drivers were extremely frustrated at her. None of that really meant anything to her, all she wanted was for the girl in her arms to be okay. For now she was stable looking, her breath was deep and clear, this at least was something she could be thankful for. She was not ready to loose the love of her life as soon as she got her back.

Surprisingly she made it to the hospital in one piece, but she wasn't done causing trouble for the citizens yet. She burst through the hospital and demanded attention right away, "This woman needs help! Drop whatever the hell you're doing and get your asses over here!"

Naturally this didn't make the wild woman very popular but a familiar voice came from beside her, "Lightning?" Hope motioned for Fang to follow him into a room that was much like the one she had been staying in only a few weeks prior to this. It took a team effort to pry off the strange armour the girl was wearing and to get her into a hospital gown. From there the hospital staff took over and ran tests to see what was wrong with the girl and at that point they forced Fang to go to the waiting room much to her annoyance.

She was there for what seemed like an eternity before Hope appeared before her, "Fang."

"Hope! What's going on with Light?" She stood up and grabbed his shoulders shaking them.

The boy put a reassuring hand on her own shoulder signalling for her to cease her irrational behavior, "She's fine Fang."

"What do you mean fine?" She screamed, "She passed out in my bloody arms!"

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, "She's just exhausted, she'll wake up when she's had enough sleep. You should go home."

"No way in hell am I going home." She crossed her arms, her stubborn nature taking over, "I'm staying right here until sunshine, Vanille, or Serah wake up."

He sighed and she knew she had won, "Alright, no more yelling though."

"Yes sir." she grinned and made her way back to Lightning's room. She was sleeping peacefully no sign of her former coldness in her face, or that strange new face she showed Fang when she found her. She couldn't help but remember that kiss, it was full of a passion she didn't know Lightning could even display. Had the pink haired woman missed her as much as she missed her? That didn't really seem very likely knowing her track record. She was back though, and she was okay. Fang could ask her when she finally woke up. Well, whenever that was.

She ran her fingers along the sleeping beauties peaceful face, "I'll be back soon sunshine." Fang could have sworn that Lightning smiled at her touch, but that was just not something she could even imagine her doing. She didn't particularly want to leave the room... but she owed Snow an explanation, and this was the perfect time to visit the younger Farron and Vanille too. First things first though, Snow.

With a sigh she realized she had absolutely no spare gil for a pay phone, and she didn't have her own cellphone yet. She really needed a job. Fang made her way to the front desk, the lady there seemed very wary of her due to her earlier display of wild behavior, "Hey there," she said with a genuine Fang-like smile, "mind giving a poor gal some gil for a pay phone?"

"Here you go ma'am." The girl gave her the change and turned back to her computer, obviously waiting for her to get out of her face.

Fang laughed, "Thanks love." Now for the task at hand, to deal with a confused Snow.

As soon as the phone rang once he answered, no hey hi or hello, "What happened with sis?"

"Nice to hear from you too big guy," she heard him mumble an apology so she continued, "Light's just a little tired from comin' all the way back home. She's fine. Did you prepare that meat I brought you?"

She heard him groan which caused her to laugh, "Fang, this isn't the time for talking about your kill."

"Well we can't just waste it! You may as well prepare it for a feast when Light comes home. Then we can have a nice big party when everyone there – well we should probably wait for Vanille and Serah to wake up before we party like animals."

"Well, okay. Sounds great! Do they know when she's going to wake up, what about the others?"

"Well Light'll probably be up tomorrow sometime, as for the other two no one knows. I'll be staying here for the night, so clean up will ya? I saw the state of the house when I threw that hunk of meat at you." She narrowed her eyes even though she knew he couldn't see.

Even so she could hear him gulp, "Yes ma'am."

"Cheers, see you tomorrow."

He said his good-bye and she hung up and made her way to the other two girls rooms. Just like Lightning they were sleeping peacefully like there wasn't a care in the world. It was almost lonely. She missed her small little family dearly, and now everyone was sleeping. She wanted more than ever to have a lively conversation with Vanille, to actually meet Serah... and to question Lightning about that little kiss in the field. Had that actually happened only earlier today? It seemed so far away now. She sighed and made her way back to Lightning's room, she had been doing a lot of sighing lately.

When she opened the door much to her surprise the soldier was sitting up awake looking around the room. Fang closed the door and stared at her dumbstruck.

Lightning narrowed her eyes at her unladylike appearance, "Fang, what are you doing?"

Fang shook her head and sat in the chair beside her bed, "Awake already sunshine?"

"I guess so."

The two of them sat in silence for a very awkward long moment. She decided now was a better time then ever to pop the question, "So... Light..."

The girl eyed her obviously perplexed when she didn't continue, "Yes?"

"About that kiss..."

At just the mention of it Lightning's face lit up to match her hair, Fang couldn't see it well because she turned away and her hair was covering her eyes, but she knew.

"That was... that kiss was..." she stumbled over her words, "I uh..."

Fang smirked, "Lightning?" The girl continued to find the scenery outside the window more fascinating than their current conversation, "Light, look at me." still no response, "Claire Farron, will you just look at me?" Finally the flustered girl looked at her. Fang leaned in closer so her face was only inches away from hers, "Do you perhaps fancy me?"

Her face brightened in color, "Fang! No I-"

She cut her off, "Don't be shy now."

The elder Farron looked back outside the window, obviously Fang wasn't going to be getting a response like this. She took a deep breath and grasped the girls hand, who made no attempt to get away, "I can tell you that I've taken quite a liking to you over the years."

The soldier stiffened and then relaxed, "Really?"

Her voice was so cute! It was small and well girly – well as girly as Lightning's voice could be. It took Fang a moment to gain her composure back before she could reply, "Of course Light. You're an attractive girl inside and out."

She shook her head and a mocking smile formed, "Yeah right Fang. I'm sure you say that to a lot of girls knowing your personality."

Fang frowned and grabbed her head so she could stare into her eyes, "Claire, I haven't had a girlfriend in years, and I don't flirt with every single lady out there for your information. You just have to take my word for it." When she didn't offer a reply Fang kissed her much like Lightning kissed her on the field, slow and passionately. The girl didn't take her time kissing her back that was for sure, she entangled her fingers with Fang's wild hair.

Her trademark smirk found it's way to her lips as she pulled away and Lightning whimpered. Fang laughed at her reaction, "Come on Light, you should get some more rest, we're going back home tomorrow... which brings the question. Where am I to sleep? I mean I've been sleeping in your room for the time being but I can't really do that now, and Snow's in the other room..."

Lightning mumbled something making Fang lean in closer, "You can sleep in my room still Fang..."

She couldn't help from grinning. She kissed Lightning's forehead and tucked her in, "Alright sunshine, sweet dreams. I'll be here when you wake up in the morning."

The pink haired beauty had no trouble falling back asleep, and Fang tried to do the same but her mind was racing with thoughts about what just happened. Lightning obviously liked her, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself, and the fact that she wanted Fang to sleep in the same room as her proved it. Things were finally turning up for the hunter. Now all that needed to happen was for the other two to wake up and she could have her little family back. Fang wondered how they'd all adjust to the new technology and such, and work was a whole different thing to worry about all together. There was no doubt in her mind that Lightning would continue to work for the Guardian Corps, but as for Fang? She shrugged, she was good with people. She could probably be a bartender or something or another. Plus she was an experienced hunter, there probably wouldn't be a shortage of work for her anyway. She would work on that in the next few days, for now she had to help Lightning settle back into society. Even though she wasn't fully settled in herself.

There were a lot of things to think about, and somewhere in the middle of her thinking she managed to fall asleep on the chair. Truthfully she was exhausted, she had been hunting all day and didn't get much of a break after finding Lightning. The long awaited sleep was welcomed with open arms.


	3. Wont Walk Away

**A/N: Okay, I realize I haven't updated this in a long while but I've been really busy. I had to finish my classes and actually complete my graduation, which I have done. Although, now with the end of that I really have to get a job so the time I have to write is going to be very limited.**

**I think now is a good time to reveal that I seriously have no plot line for this story, a few of you have pointed that out and it's true. I just kind of started writing it and then went with the flow, so everything that happens is a surprise to both you and me! I may sit down and think really hard one day for a direction for this story to take, but for now you get what you get. **

**Also, thank you to all of you who have taken the time to review it means a lot. I'd also like to thank those who have added this story to your favourites and such! **

**Without further ado enjoy this chapter, bit of drama up in here, and some explanations.**

* * *

_I Wont Walk Away_

"Fang." a soft voice penetrated her subconscious, but the huntress refused to wake up just yet. Her body was screaming for sleep and her mind was going along with that simple need for once. Although it seemed that a certain someone wouldn't go along with this. A stern hand shook her into consciousness, "Wake up already."

She grabbed the arm that ruined her peaceful slumber and glared up at Lightning who was not looking like the joyous girl she had tucked into bed only hours ago. Instead of warm eyes that welcomed her there were the cold eyes that Fang had loved oh so much back during their little adventure, but now she arguably hated them. What the hell had gotten her panties in a bunch now?

"What time is it?" She looked out behind the cold soldier to gaze out the window, it was still dark out.

"It's 7:14 AM. They said I can go." Her voice mimicked her eyes, the strange business only attitude coming through once again. Fang was beginning to think she had dreamed of the girly Lightning.

Nevertheless she stood up and stretched out her limbs, "You aren't going to visit Serah?"

"No," she looked away from her gaze, "not yet."

Oh yes, something was terribly wrong here. Lightning normally would jump at the chance to see her sister, she had busted her ass to save her after all and then went off and disappeared for years on end. You'd think that the woman would be itching to see her sister, but instead she seemed reluctant to do anything. The two of them were going to be having a nice little chat that was for sure. For the time being she followed the pink haired woman out. Fang offered to drive, but Lightning would have none of it. She knew where she was going.

The drive back to New Bodhum was quiet, neither woman wanted to break the silence. If there was a time and place to prod into the soldiers brain now was not the time to do it. She was driving, she could crash, and they could die before they even got home. This was not something that was on Fang's to do list. Plus, a new concern popped into Fang's mind when she pulled up in front of the house.

"So Light, I did a bit of cleanin' before I found ya. It's still not sparkling, but I thought you might wanna come back to a tidy home."

Lightning arched an eyebrow at her, "You really didn't have to."

"Believe me Sunshine," she shook her head and eyed the house cautiously, "Snow is not a good housewife."

She froze in front of the house along with Lightning in the wake of her words as the reality of what she had said hit them both simultaneously. Snow had been alone in that house for a couple weeks while Fang had been out hunting, even though she told him to clean up on the phone there was still a very real possibility that this was going to be the last straw to unravel the already frigid soldier.

"Er... it can't be that bad! I told him to clean up yesterday, it should be fine!" She opened the door and instantly regretted her words. The place was as messy as it was before she left to hunt. Fang turned to look over at the Lightning who was actually shaking in disgust and anger. She wasted no time marching through the dirt and picked Snow right out of bed slamming him against the wall.

"What the fuck have you done to my house?" She screamed at him. The poor guy was still half asleep when a fist slammed into his head, "How can you make a mess out of my house like this? You're a real piece of work you moron!"

Snow cowered in front of the enraged woman and looked at Fang fleetingly. She only shrugged at him and gave him a look that said _I told you so._ "Sis, it's not what it seems-"

Lightning cut him off with a smack upside his head, "Really? Because it looks like every inch of this place is covered with dirt and the only one to make it like this is you!"

After a couple more good punches Fang felt that he had had enough punishment for one day and pried Lightning off of him and led her into her own room, or rather the only clean room in the entire house to let her cool her head, "I'll clean it up, you can sit in here and cool off that precious little pink head of yours."

"Fang, you really don't have to-"

She cut her off, "No worries, love. I want to."

"I can help."

"In your current state you're more likely to make a bigger mess." Lightning was about to interject when Fang spoke over her, "Your hands are shaking Light, you'll probably break the dishes if you tried to wash them."

Grunting Lightning let her leave without protesting much further. Now Fang could tend to the bigger mess at hand, the entire house. Thankfully Snow was out of commission at that particular moment so she could clean without him making an even bigger mess. She had to admit that she was becoming rather professional at cleaning in her short time back as it was practically all she had done. To her dismay though she couldn't leave it sparkling like she had done previously, that would have left Lightning alone for far too long, so she just made it look bearable. With a quick vacuum and picking up all the crap Snow left on the floor, she returned to fetch Lightning from her brooding.

"No more battlefield, Sunshine, you can come out of your cave now." She smirked as Lightning shot a quick glare at her, "Awh, don't be like that! I cleaned your house for ya after all."

"I never asked you to, Fang." Her scowl deepened in intensity.

"I know ya didn't," she walked over to the bed and saw down beside her placing her arm around her shoulders, noting that the woman made no effort to shift away, "I wanted to impress you. Snow ruined it though."

The scowl softened slightly, "Thanks... I think." Her eyes turned questioning as she took in the later part of her sentence, "Why did you want to impress me, Fang?"

"Er... uh... Well you see..." Shit, she was not expecting Lightning to actually comment on that part of it. She really wasn't one to hide her feelings but she really didn't know how to word it. Lightning was looking at her for a logical response other than her sad attempts to prolong her. She was already digging her own grave may as well go for a more subtle approach. She plastered a large grin on her face, "Well, 'cause you're amazin' Sunshine!"

Lightning just stared at her blankly, like she was expecting something much more from the kind of build up she was giving. If the girl was disappointed she hid it well, "Right."

"It's your turn to answer some questions now Light," the woman before her simply arched an eyebrow prompting her to continue, "Why ya got a stick up your ass?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Beautiful way of putting it, Fang. Makes me want to answer you so much."

She laughed at her obvious sarcasm but the seriousness did not leave her emerald eyes, "Alright, alright. How about this then; why are you do much more distant than you were yesterday when I found ya?"

"I was tired and wasn't in my right mind." Although her words were clear she averted Fang's gaze. Somehow she knew the pink haired woman was lying, but was pushing her really such a good idea? Only one way to find out.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am, why?"

"Well that kiss at the hospital last night..." she smirked inwardly as she saw Lightning's face flush, "it really didn't seem like there was nothing behind it."

"I..." she sighed and turned her head to look at the bedside table, "I don't know." Hearing Lightning say that was surprising; the former L'Cie leader was always so sure of herself and to see her so confused was strange to say the least. After a few moments of Fang staring at her dumbfounded the girl continued, "I just got back and actually seeing you in the flesh was a bit of a shock I guess. Do I... like you? I don't know. I need time to sort out my feelings with everything going on."

Fang could respect that answer; it wasn't the answer of someone trying to make up excuses for their actions, it was the answer of someone who genuinely was perplexed about how they felt. Fang had the liberty of knowing how she felt for awhile now, even so she did remember what it was like when it first dawned on her that she wanted more than just a simple friendship with Lightning. It was scary at first but she had gotten used to the idea, she had to give Lightning the same time.

Feeling that the woman didn't want to continue about that particular topic she moved on to something else that she figured had something to do with her attitude. She placed her hand on the woman's leg in a caring gesture, "Light, can ya tell me one more thing?" the woman nodded and turned back to face her, "What happened to you in Valhalla?"

The woman seemed reluctant to tell her at first, but she softened after a few brief moments of silent deliberation and began to describe how she had become the guardian of the goddess Etro and about her battle with Caius Ballad. She then described how she turned to crystal to stop the chaos and save Serah from dying when she should have. Apparently Etro had recovered enough energy not too long afterwards and sent her back to Gran Pulse knowing Fang would find her.

"You thought I was a piece of trash." The woman smirked at her. How she could actually joke around after telling such a story was beyond her understanding.

"Hey, in my defence if you saw a something shiny in the distance in a place with no signs of civilization, you'd probably think it was trash too!"

"You keep telling yourself that, Fang. Maybe it'll come true."

She rolled her eyes at her tone choosing to ignore it. Instead she wrapped her arms around the woman in a tight embrace resting a hand on the back on her head, "I'm sorry ya had to go through that kind of thing."

The intensity of her voice must have shocked the pinkette because she stiffened in her arms before finally relaxing and wrapping her arms around her waist, "Thanks," she breathed into her shoulder and let Fang hold her. In all her days Fang never would have imagined the softhearted nature that Lightning actually hid inside. It was a side of her that she had never seen before and the girl had chosen to show it to Fang. She truly felt honoured.

As much as Fang wanted to stay in the euphoric moment forever her stomach had other plans as it broke the silence of the room with a loud grumble. Lightning pulled away and arched an eyebrow at her, obviously holding back laughter. Fang however did not find the moment so amusing. Casting a quick glare at her stomach she swung her legs off the bed and stood up facing Lightning with her hands on her hips, "Well, I guess it's time for some lunch."

Lightning nodded intently, "You cleaned the house so I guess I'll cook." This would normally be a very appealing idea if it hadn't come from Lightning. The girl was known for her terrible cooking within the L'Cie group. When she was out patrolling the area Snow had told her horror stories of the woman's cooking that he had heard from Serah, and Fang would be damned if she didn't believe him. Lightning didn't give off a very homey atmosphere anyway which was why the cooking on their adventure had often been left to Vanille and Fang or Snow.

Quickly throwing her arm around Lightning to guide the girl out of the room and into the kitchen she covered her horror with hospitality, "No way Sunshine, ya just got back and I'm going to take it on myself to cook you something tasty!"

"Are you sure?" She narrowed her eyes at Fang upon her sudden offer, "You've been cleaning all morning. It wouldn't be that much trouble for me to cook us lunch."

"I'm more than sure Light. You just sit down and let me do the cookin'."

"Well, alright... if you insist."

"I do." Lightning left Fang alone in the kitchen and she finally let herself breathe a sigh of relief. One bullet dodged; now all she had to do was make lunch. Thankfully she knew how to cook, she wasn't anywhere near as good as Vanille, but she could at least make something edible.

She had already decided that the meat she hunted yesterday was to be for dinner so that was out of the question. Snow must have done some shopping recently because last thing Fang remembered the cupboards were virtually empty and now they were full. Her stomach gave her another loud protest at how long she was taking to decide so she chose something simple. Tomato soup with a grilled cheese sandwich. No one can oppose that.

Minutes later Lightning entered the kitchen wearing blue jeans and a black tank top. Fang gave a low whistle, "Lookin' good there Sunshine. Dinner's ready too, perfect timing."

Obviously flustered she averted her gaze taking the plate and bowl from the counter, "Shut up Fang."

"You'd like that too much." She grinned and sat opposite of her.

"Yes, I would."

Silence filled the house once more as the two ate, but Fang couldn't resist to push the girls buttons even more, "So Lightnin'," The girl looked up at her and took another mouthful of soup, "Who's sleepin' on which side of the bed tonight?"

Just like that Fang found herself covered in tomato soup, "What?"

"You said I could continue to sleep in your room, remember?" She continued to grin as she wiped the soup from her face and clothes.

"I suppose I do..."

"So which side?"

Lightning shot a glare so powerful at her that if looks really could kill she would have died right then and there, "Shut _up _Fang."

"The right?" Lightning continued to glare, "Okay, okay. You can have the right, Sunshine, I'll take the left then."

"No, you'll be sleeping on the couch." Fang had prepared for this reaction, but even so it didn't mean she had to like it.

"It's so cold out here at night though!" She complained waving her spoon around, "I'll die of frost bite."

"You've been in much colder weather without the comfort of a couch." She grabbed her wrist to make her stop flailing her spoon around, "Stop that, it's bad table manners."

Curse her, she had a good point. Oerba was a lot colder than New Bodhum was but even so she thought that plan was fool proof. Apparently not, "Yes ma'am, but what if I get lonely?"

"That's just too bad Fang. Go keep Snow company then."

"He's a meat-head though. We'll just end up fighting."

"Last time I checked you weren't the smartest person either."

Well that was a low blow, obviously Lightning was annoyed at her teasing now, "Ouch. Well if you're gonna be like that I guess I will sleep on the couch. Must be warmer than sleeping with the ice queen."

Lightning smirked, "You're probably right."

This conversation was going nowhere fast and if it continued any longer Fang sensed that there would be a fight, and for once she really didn't feel like fighting. She left Lightning to wash the dishes and went into the woman's room so she could change. She had been in the same clothes for a very long time and she was in much need of a change. Unfortunately, she forgot she didn't really have another change of clothes quite yet. She poked her head out through the door, "Uhm, Light?"

"What is it now Fang?" she snapped.

"Would you mind if I changed into some of your clothes?..."

"Change into your own clothes."

"That's kind of the problem. I kind of haven't had a chance to go shopping for any yet."

She could hear a exasperated sigh come from the kitchen, "Whatever. Just don't change into my underwear."

"Wouldn't dream of it Light." Plus her bra's wouldn't fit, but it was probably better to keep that to herself. Opening the closet she saw a lot of clothes that she wouldn't even expect the solder girl to have. Like a little black dress for instance. Best to leave that alone though so she settled for a white t-shirt and black jeans.

Fang ambled back into the kitchen leaning against the door way to admire the girl while she finished washing the dishes, she had also taken it upon herself to clean every inch of every appliance in the kitchen so she wasn't aware of the Pulse born woman's staring. Truthfully, Fang was amazed at how well Lightning was adapting to this time, she was taking it a lot better than Fang herself had. She still had trouble trying to work the microwave, or the sandwich toaster and muchly preferred making things over the stove top. Although it shouldn't be much a surprise, Lightning was born on cocoon and their technology was far more advanced than Gran Pulses was in her time. Plus, apparently Lightning had been watching from Valhalla all this time as well. Fang smirked, it was just like her to keep a look out for her friends even if she was in an entirely different realm.

* * *

It seemed Fang was growing a new habit out of sitting on chairs and couches late at night thinking instead of sleeping lately. Here she was, on Lightning's less than comfortable couch, thinking about all sorts of things. Mainly the woman herself and their conversation in the bedroom. She was happy the woman wanted to give their current situation thought, but Maker the woman was such a tease! She walked around all day in those tight jeans and that black tank top that hugged her in all the right places as if it was no big deal, and expected Fang to keep her hands off. She had to give herself some credit though, she did manage to do just that, but only just barely. Well at least she was banished to the couch, it was probably a good thing. Even though she knew she wouldn't do anything to Lightning, she would not get a wink of sleep the way her mind was working.

Just then a small voice broke through her musings and snapped her back into reality, "Fang?..." It was Lightning. The woman had impeccable timing, "Are you awake?"

"I'm awake, Light. What do ya need?"

The woman seemed to fidget a little bit when Fang looked over at her. To her dismay she couldn't read the expression on her face due to the dark room, "I can come back at another time if you're busy."

Fang shook her head, "I'm not busy at all, I was just doin' some late night thinking." She pat the seat beside her smiling when the pinkette took it, "Can't sleep either I'm guessing?"

"Yeah," Lightning looked at her and then back to her lap obviously feeling awkward, "I didn't take you for the late night thinker type."

She couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all, "It's something new." After really looking at Lightning she could see the girl didn't seem to be herself, usually she was so certain and cool headed but right now that didn't seem to be the case. She couldn't quite put her finger on what exactly was different, she just felt something off, "Is something wrong?"

"I... had a nightmare." She admitted.

Well this was shocking. Fang would have thought she'd be the last person Lightning would actually relay such a thing to, not that she was complaining. She liked being her go to gal, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I dreamed that Serah never woke up... It's been a long time since I've had a nightmare about losing Serah. She's the only family I have left, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her too..." Her hands clenched together so tight her knuckles turned white, "It's all my fault this all had to happen."

"It's not your fault Lightning. You were only trying to save the world from a cruel future, and ultimately you did didn't you?" She waited for the girl to nod before continuing, "Serah will wake up, and I doubt she has any regrets about what she had to do either. When her and Vanille wake up we can be a family again like old times ya? We can watch movies together, have parties together, make fun of Snow together..."

She smiled when Lightning laughed. Good, she managed to break the girl's gloom, "That sounds nice." Just as quickly as her smile came, it faded and was replaced by a serious frown, "You know Fang I thought that I'd never see you again when you were first crystallized. I was surprised when I had seen that you woke up."

"I know what you mean, I never thought I'd see any of you again when I was crystallized either. Imagine my surprise when I woke up in a hospital inside a huge city with cocoon in the air without a crystal holdin' it up. Then having a grown up Hope come in the room and tell me that you were gone." She chuckled darkly, "That was a shocker."

"You were in denial," she pointed out.

"Oh, so you were watchin' me then Sunshine?" She grinned as she saw the woman turn away for a moment before looking back, "You're right though. I knew you would come back one day."

"How did you handle that? What if I never did come back?..."

"Lightning, I would have spent my entire life waiting for you to come back if that were the case and then died still waiting. I've never really been one to give up."

"Pretty words Fang, pretty words." Even though she tried to keep her face composed Fang caught her smile, "You are rather stubborn too."

"So are you, love." She grinned and reached over to hug the girl, who surprisingly hugged her back, "It adds to your charm."

"Shut up Fang." she pulled away giving her a light punch to the shoulder, "Thank you though. I think I can sleep now."

"Well I'm glad I could be of service to ya." She grinned, "Night Sunshine, see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. By the way, Fang, the meat at dinner was cooked very well." With that the pinkette retreated to her room leaving Fang alone on the couch yet again.

Even though she was still banished the the couch, she found it a lot warmer and had no trouble falling into a deep much needed sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So let me know if you think I should keep continuing this, I'm divided on the idea myself to be perfectly honest. On the bright side I do have another Flight fanfic in the works so keep an eye out for that. **

**Tell me what you thought too and as always thanks for reading. **

**Oh, I also don't own FF XIII if that wasn't obvious by my occasional OOC Lightning.**


End file.
